Bosszú vagy irgalom
by Naoko Akimoto
Summary: Egy Yu Yu Hakusho-s fic. A történet egy lányról szól, akinek választania kell, hogy az eszére vagy a szívére hallgasson. A döntés cseppet sem egyszerű és tényleg élet-halál kérdés. És ha rosszul dönt, már nem változtathatja meg.


1

Csak pusztulást és romokat láttam, mikor megérkeztem. Úgy látszik, elkéstem. A dimenzió elpusztult véglegesen. Pedig alighogy megkaptam az üzenetet azonnal, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, idesiettem. De ezek szerint elkéstem. Már vége. Vége mindennek.

Lassan lépkedtem a romok között és megpróbáltam megkeresni őt. Legalábbis azt, ami megmaradt belőle. Remélem, hogy legalább egy kis hamukupacot, vagy valami ilyesmit találok, amit a hamvaiként azonosíthatok. Jó lenne legalább tényleg végső búcsút venni a földi maradványaitól. Persze nem túl nagy rá az esély, hogy találok bármit is. De azért hátha. Felidéztem az emlékezetemben a valaha volt erődítmény helyét és az alapján próbáltam megtalálni a csarnoka romjait. Emlékeztem a folyosók elrendezésére és a lépcsőkre, de komoly erőfeszítésembe került kitalálni, hogy most akkor melyik terem melyik fölött helyezkedett el. De nagyon eltökélt voltam és annak ellenére, hogy az egész építmény valami iszonyatos furmányosan volt megépítve és több száz emelete volt, néhány órányi keresgélés után mégis sikerült megtalálnom, amit kerestem. Rengeteg törmeléket kellett félre söpörnöm, hogy elérjek addig, meg is izzadtam benne alaposan, de végül is sikerrel jártam. Biztos voltam benne, hogy jó helyen járok, mivel azok a törmelékdarabok sokkal hidegebbek voltak, mint a többi. Mondhatni jegesen hidegek voltak. Na nem mintha az én kezeim nem lennének jéghidegek, akárcsak az övéi voltak egykoron. És hamarosan a törmelékek alatt megtaláltam a holtestét is. A körülményekhez képest meglepően ép volt. Szinte teljesen egyben volt, bár a feje kétfelé volt vágva és a rá hulló törmelékek is megrongálták itt-ott a testet, de még ennek ellenére is felismerhető volt. Legalábbis számomra. De azt hiszem, talán akkor is tudnám, hogy ő az, ha csak a hamvai lennének meg. Elég jól ismerem, hiszen a mesterem is volt. És, még ha nem is jöttünk ki mindig a legjobban, akkor is hiányozni fog. Úgy döntöttem, hogy nem temetem el, jobb lesz neki úgy, ha azzal a világgal együtt pusztul el, ahol szinte a fél életét töltötte. Most, hogy megtaláltam a testét, és valamilyen szinten sikerült búcsút vennem tőle, már csak egy dolog maradt hátra. Bosszút kell állnom érte. Egyszerűen kötelességem. Ki tenné meg, ha nem én? Tartozom neki ennyivel. Egy ilyen nagy harcos, mint a Négy Szent Szörny egyike, a Kék Sárkány megérdemel ennyit. A halála bosszúért kiált. Ha jól tudom, a szellemvilág küldöttei végeztek vele. Nem lesz nehéz megtalálni a tetteseket. Lassú és fájdalmas haláltusájuk lesz, ezt már most garantálhatom! Meg fognak fizetni és átkozni fogják azt a napot, amikor megszülettek! Könyörögni fognak nekem, hogy öljem meg őket, de én előbb ki fogom élvezni a haldoklásukat, és a szemük közé fogok nevetni, mikor a földön vonaglanak kínjukban. Ez talán nagyon kegyetlenül hangzik, de szerintem simán megérdemelnek ennyit. Sőt, ennél még sokkal többet is. Hiszen már semmivel sem hozhatják vissza őt. Őt, aki pedig olyan sokat jelentett nekem. Tény, hogy sokszor utáltam, mert hát nem volt épp egy ilyen tipikusan példaképnek való személyiség semmilyen szempontból, de azért mégis kötelességem megbosszulni a halálát. Ugyanis ő volt az én édesapám…

Ugyanebben az időben Tokyo egyik utcáján két iskolás fiú baktatott unottan az iskola felé. Előttük egy lány ment magasra tartott fejjel, úgy tűnt, valamiért igencsak orrol a háta mögött haladó két fiúra.

- Szerinted mikor lesz végre hajlandó Keyko ránk nézni?- súgta az egyik, egy magas, vörös hajú, meglehetősen bamba arcú fiú a mellette haladó, alacsonyabb, zselézett fekete hajú srácnak.

- Fogalmam sincs.- rántotta meg az a vállát.- De az ilyesmi nem szokott nála sokáig tartani, te is tudod Kuwabara. Egy pár napig még morog, amiért a múlt héten három napot is ellógtunk a suliból, és állandóan kísérget, de majd elmúlik. Lenyugszik és békén hagy. És akkor majd ismét nyugodtan lóghatunk.- és gonoszul elvigyorodott.

- Ahogy mondod, Urameshi.- dörzsölte össze a tenyerét a Kuwabara nevű is, kajánul vigyorogva.- Az lesz ám csak a jó világ!- a Keyko nevű lány, hallva a két fiú sugdolózását, hátra fordult és gyanakodva nézett rájuk. A két srác csak ártatlan képpel nézett vissza rá:

- Valami gond van Keyko?- kérdezte a fekete hajú tettetett könnyedséggel. A lány csak megrántotta a vállát, sértődötten előre fordult, és magasra tartott fejjel folytatta az útját. Már majdnem elértek az iskolához, amikor hirtelen egy hangot hallottak a hátuk mögül:

- Yusuke, várj!- mindhárman megtorpantak és érdeklődőn néztek a hang irányába. Egy hosszú, kékhajú lány jelent meg, aki egy furcsa sütőlapátszerű tárgyon érkezett, amit úgy használt, mint a mesebeli boszorkányok a seprűjüket.

- Nahát, Botan, mit keresel te itt?- kérdezte a megszólított, a zselézett, fekete hajú srác.- Csak nem egy újabb küldetést akar a nyakamba varrni Koenma?- jegyezte meg fásultan.

- Ez nem egy egyszerű küldetés! Óriási nagy baj van!- sopánkodott a lány.

- És mégis miről lenne szó?- kérdezte Yusuke.

- Tudod, az a helyzet, hogy…- kezdte volna Botan, ám Keyko beléfojtotta a szót:

- Na ezt már nem! Vedd tudomásul Botan, hogy már ne haragudj, de bármilyen súlyos is a helyzet, mindenképpen várhat tanítás utánig! Yusuke a múlt hetet is szinte teljesen ellógta, egyszerűen, muszáj iskolába mennie! Tehát mindent csakis utána és ezt Koenmának is meg kell értenie!- mindannyian döbbenten meredtek a lányra, aki szinte egy szuszra mondta végig mindezt. Botan, aki jól ismerte Keykot tudta, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne vitatkoznia vele, hiszen Keykonak semmi sem fontosabb a tanulásnál, ezért megadóan felemelte a kezét:

- Oké, oké értettem, akkor majd tanítás után visszajövök, és magammal hozom Kuramát is. Maradjatok a suliban, és majd ott mindent megbeszélünk! Akkor, viszlát tanítás után fiúk!- azzal felpattant a szállítóeszközére és elviharzott. Yusuke és Kuwabara csalódottan néztek utána.

- Pedig már reméltem, hogy megúszhatjuk a sulit!- sóhajtott csalódottan Kuwabara.

- Ja, én is.- kontrázott Urameshi.

- Szerinted, mi lehet az a fontos ügy?- kérdezte e vörös hajú fiú.

- Gőzöm sincs.- rántotta meg a vállát Yusuke.- Biztos megint egy-két csúnya szörny valami rossz dolgot csinált és ezért fenékbe kell őket billenteni. Mindig ez a lényeg, csak a díszlet változik hozzá, hogy ne legyen olyan unalmas.

- Hé, gyertek már, mert elkésünk!- szólt rájuk Keyko és ezzel a társalgás itt abba is maradt, mivel a fiúk a lány után igyekeztek. A nap az iskolában hihetetlenül lassan és unalmasan telt, legalábbis a két srác számára mindenképp. Unalmas tanárok még unalmasabb óráit kellett túlélniük valahogy és bizony sokszor úgy érezték, hogy ennek a kínszenvedésnek sose akar vége szakadni. Minden kicsöngetés egy megváltással ért fel a számukra, ám a pokolba kívánták az óra kezdetét jelző csengőket. Végül, ha lassan is, de eltelt a nap, már esteledett, de a két fiú nem hagyta el az iskola épületét, mint rendesen, hanem az osztályteremben maradt, ahogy azt Botannal megbeszélték előzetesen. És nem is kellett soká várniuk. Néhány perccel az után, hogy az osztálytársaik mind hazamentek nyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta Botan egy hosszú, rózsaszínes hajú, magas, feltételezhetően fiú társaságában.

- Csá skacok!- köszönt rájuk Urameshi.

- Sziasztok!- viszonozták azok a köszönést.

- Tehát, miről lenne szó?- kérdezte lazán Yusuke, miközben leült egy székre és felrakta a lábát a padra, majd ezt követően kényelmesen kinyújtózott.- Csak nem megint egy újabb küldetést akar a nyakamba varrni Koenma? Megint átjött néhány szörny?

- Nos… nem egészen.- mondta Botan.- Most nem erről van szó.

- Hát akkor?- nézett értetlenül Kuwabara.- Mi egyéb gond van?

- Figyeljetek, felvázolom a helyzetet.- kezdte a révészlány és leült Yusukéval szemben.- Az a helyzet, hogy a túlvilágon tároljuk egy nagy irattárban az összes bűnöző és detektív, valamint a segítőik iratait. Értitek ugye?- mindhárman bólintottak, úgyhogy a lány folytatta.- Nos, az a helyzet, hogy ebből az irattárból valaki ellopta a ti aktáitokat.

- És az miért baj?- értetlenkedett Kuwabara.- Talán nem lehet pótolni valahogy? Másik példány esetleg nincs?

- Hát… ő… izé… nem tudom…- hebegte Botan eléggé ostoba ábrázattal.

- Szerintem, nem azzal van a gond, hogy lehet-e pótolni vagy sem.- jegyezte meg Kurama és eltűnődő kifejezés ült ki az arcára.- Sokkal inkább az a probléma, hogy ki és milyen okból vitte el az aktákat.

- Pontosan!- bólogatott buzgón a révész.

- És akkor most az lenne a feladatunk, hogy keressük meg ezt a személyt, aki elvitte ezeket a papírokat és magyarázzuk el neki, hogy milyen csúnya dolog is a lopás?- kérdezte Urameshi.

- Hát, valahogy úgy.- felelte Botan.- De szerintem nem ártana kiderítenetek, hogy miért vitte el pont a ti aktáitokat. Ez ugyanis nem lehet véletlen, mert nem egy helyen voltak az ellopott akták, ráadásul jól látható nyomai voltak annak, hogy az elkövető feldúlta az egész irattárat.

- Vagyis a tolvaj célirányosan a miénket kereste.- vonta le a következtetést Kurama.

- Úgy van.- helyeselt Botan.

- De mégis, hogy találjunk meg valakit, akiről csak annyit tudunk, hogy lenyúlt három aktát a túlvilág irattárából?- tűnődött Kuwabara.

- Négy.- javította ki a lány.

- Tessék?- kérdezett vissza a halandó fiú.

- Azt mondtam: négy.- ismételte meg Botan és erőteljesen kihangsúlyozta a „négy" szót.

- Oké, de mi négy?- értetlenkedett továbbra is a fiú.

- Hát nem három, hanem négy aktát vitt el az az illető.- magyarázta a révész.

- Már hogy lenne négy?- kérdezte ingerülten Kuwabara.- amikor itt csak hármunk aktájáról volt eddig szó.

- Jaj, nem dehogyis!- válaszolta a lány.- Figyelj csak: a tied, Yusukéé, Kuramájé, meg Hieié, az négy.- és az ujján is számolta, miközben kimondta a neveket, hogy ezzel is nyomatékosítsa a dolgot.

- Hieiét is lenyúlták?- visszahangozta a vörös hajú fiú.- Ezt eddig nem is mondtad!

- Mindegy, akárhogy is, meg kell találnotok, és vissza kell hoznotok az aktákat! Fontos!- váltott témát a révészlány.

- Értem.- bólintott Yusuke.- És mondd csak Botan, mi van pontosan azokban az aktákban?

- Minden.- jött a válasz.- De ezt értsd úgy, hogy tényleg minden. Az alapvető adatokon, mint a nevetek, lakhelyetek, magasságotok, testsúlyotok, korotok, szüleitek, testvéreitek neve, kívül szinte minden más a legapróbb részletekig. Külső és belső tulajdonságok egyaránt. Haj és szemszín, meg mindenféle méretek, de nehogy rosszra gondoljatok!- tette hozzá Yusuke és Kuwabara idióta röhögését látva.- Ilyen lábméret, meg ilyenekre gondoltam, természetesen. Aztán szinte minden apró kis információ is benne van, mint mondjuk a kedvenc színetek, ételetek, italotok, meg ilyesmik. Ezen kívül az akta tartalmaz még egy nagyon részletes személyleírást és egy hasonlóan részletes életrajzot, amit szinte naponta frissítenek, ha úgy látják szükségesnek. Minden fontosabb eseménye az életeteknek napra pontosan le van írva benne.

- Vagyis aki elolvas egy ilyet, az szinte mindent megtud a legapróbb részletekig arról az illetőről, akinek az aktáját olvassa.- szűrte le Kurama.

- Hát ez aztán remek!- pattant fel dühödten Urameshi.- És én eddig miért nem tudtam ezekről az aktákról? Pedig már mennyi ideje a szellemvilágnak dolgozom! Így kell értesülnöm róla, hogy csináltok odaát rólam egy olyan aktát, amit ha valaki elolvas, szinte még azt is megtudja, hogy mennyi a heti vécépapír-szükségletem!

- Ne haragudj, Yusuke, de Koenma nem igazán szereti nagydobra verni az irattár létezését. Pont azért, mert nagyon bizalmas információkat is tartalmaznak az akták, amennyire csak lehet, igyekszik eltitkolni a létezését, hogy csökkentse a visszaélések lehetőségét.- mentegetőzött Botan.- Pont úgy, ahogy az most megtörtént. Pedig annyira titkos helyen van, és úgy őrzik azt az irattárat! Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, hogy juthatott be oda bárki is.- sóhajtott fel fásultan a lány.

- Hát, engem nem izgat, hogy hogyan jutott be oda, de hogy az én életemben nem vájkálhat senki büntetlenül, az egyszer tuti!- kiáltotta indulatosan Urameshi.- Gyerünk srácok! Menjünk és billentsük hátsón azt aki volt olyan pofátlan, hogy lenyúlja az aktáinkat!- a többiek bólintottak, összeszedték a cuccaikat és elhagyták a termet…

Éjszaka volt. Érdeklődve néztem szét a kihalt utcán. Tehát ez lenne a halandók világa. Érdekes. Még sose jártam itt azelőtt. Ez teljesen más, mint az alvilág, ahol én nevelkedtem. Nem tudtam, hová mehetnék, ahol békében megnézhetném a zsákmányomat. Végül egy teljesen sötét és elhagyatott sikátor mellett döntöttem. Megálltam a fal mellett és kinyitottam az első aktát. Benne egy fotót pillantottam meg egy meglehetősen bamba arcú srácról. Egyszerű halandó volt, nem túl nagy erővel, ezt így egy pillantás alatt felmértem, pedig csak egy kép volt előttem róla. „Kazuma Kuwabara" Olvastam a kép melletti nevet. A személyes adatokat simán átugrottam, mivel egyáltalán nem érdekelt, hogy mi a kedvenc színe, meg hogy hogy hívják az anyját és hasonlók. Az én szempontomból ez teljesen lényegtelen. Engem más érdekelt. Vetettem egy pillantást a jellemzésére, de meg is sikerült rögtön állapítanom, hogy ez egy teljesen közönséges halandó barom és semmi több. Az életrajzában is csak annyi érdekeset találtam, hogy egy szellemdetektív, Yusuke Urameshi segítője és hogy egy Yukina nevű hótündérbe szerelmes. Semmi többet. Érdeklődve lapoztam tovább, bár tudtam, hogy az apámat soha nem lett volna képes megölni egy ilyen barom. És nem tévedtem. Ő a Fehér Tigrist győzte le. Én mindig tudtam, hogy az a dög egyszerűen nem igazi harcos. Az, hogy legyőzte egy ilyen sehonnai halandó, egyértelműen ezt támasztja alá. Unottan félredobtam az aktát. Kinyitottam a következőt. „Yusuke Urameshi" Állt rajta nagy betűkkel. Egy teljesen átlagos kölyköt ábrázolt a fotó, de rajta látszott, hogy különlegesebb, mint az a Kuwabara nevezetű. Az adatokat átugorva itt is a jellemzésre tértem rá, de ebben se találtam semmi érdekeset. Csak annyit, hogy nagy jellemfejlődésen ment át a srác az elmúlt időben és léhűtő iskolakerülőből viszonylag megbízható detektív lett. Az életrajzában annyi használhatót találtam, hogy a szellemvilág jelenlegi leghatékonyabb detektívje, hogy van egy Keyko nevű barátnője, aki fontos neki, és hogy ő ölte meg Suzakut. Tehát nem ő tette. Mindegy. Ezt az aktát is a földre dobtam a másik mellé. Felnyitottam a harmadikat. Ebben két kép volt az elején, egy halandóról és egy rókadémonról, mellette, pedig két név is állt: „Suichi Minamino/Yoko Kurama" Tehát a nagy Yoko Kurama és a másik személyisége. Úgy emlékeztem, hogy sokat veszített az erejéből azzal, hogy egy halandó testébe költözött. A jellemzésére pillantottam, melyből annyi derült ki, hogy egy mindig higgadt, eléggé könyörtelen harcos, ha úgy akarja. Ő eddig a legszimpatikusabb így a jellemzés alapján. A kegyetlenség igazán szimpatikus jellemvonás, számomra legalábbis. Beleolvastam az életrajzába is. Elég hosszú volt, de ebben se volt túl sok érdekes. Annyi derült ki, hogy miután annak a halandónak a testében megszületett, a nevelőanyja, bizonyos Shiori Minamino megtanította rá, hogy mi a szeretet. Azért is szövetkezett két bűnözővel, hogy őt megmentse. És így került szembe Yusuke Urameshivel, akinek később társául szegődött. Meggondoltam magam, mégse annyira szimpatikus. Csak egy érzelgős bolond, aki tökéletesen puhánnyá vált az emberek világában. Hiába, aki korpa közé keveredik… Még átfutottam még egyszer az életrajzot, célirányosan keresve valamit. Meg is találtam hamarosan. Kiderült, hogy ő Genbuval végzett. Tehát nem is ő az én emberem. Ez az akta is a földön landolt. Mindhárom eddig a földre dobott akta szétesett és szépen összekeveredtek a lapok, talán néhányat el is fújt valahová a szél, na de kit izgat? Nekem már nincs rájuk szükségem, a többi meg nem az én gondom. Kinyitottam a negyedik aktát is. A képen egy fekete hajú démont pillantottam meg, aki fekete ruhát viselt és egy kötés fedte a homlokát. „Hiei" csak ennyi állt a kép mellett. Érdeklődve futottam át a jellemzését. Az derült ki belőle, hogy ez a srác mindig mindenkivel rideg és eléggé hirtelenharagú. Az életrajza viszont egész érdekes volt szerintem. Kevés ember van, aki elmondhatja magáról, hogy annyit szenvedett, mint ő. Letaszították a Gleccserfennsíkról, satöbbi. Érdekes. Ami még fontos lehet, hogy ő is Urameshi segítője, a legjobb barátja Kurama és hogy nagyon fontos neki a húga, Yukina, aki viszont még azt sem tudja, hogy testvérek. Roppant érdekes. Ám ekkor megakadt a szemem egy mondaton, ami az össze többinél fontosabb volt számomra. „A Négy Szent Szörny közül ő számolt le a Kék Sárkánnyal." Szó szerint ez a mondat állt benne és ennyi, semmi több. Az én nagyszerű apámról csak egyetlen rövidke mondatot ejtettek, mintha teljesen mellékes lenne. Majd meglátjuk, mennyire mellékes! Azt mindenesetre megtudtam belőle, hogy ő az én emberem. Neki kell tehát elsősorban megfizetnie. De a többiekkel se leszek sokkal könyörületesebb, tekintve, hogy a barátai és hogy végignéztek apám halálát. Ez is éppolyan megbocsáthatatlan bűn, mint a megölése. Hiszen ők is helyeselték valószínűleg, amit tesz. Ekkor azonban valami mozgást hallottam, ezért gyorsan az utolsó aktát is a földre dobtam, és sietős léptekkel elhagytam a sikátort. Bár a ruhám nem volt épp szokványos, azért igyekeztem úgy tenni, mint egy halandó. Bár csak feltételezéseim lehettek arról, hogy hogyan tenne egy halandó ilyen helyzetben, de azért reméltem, hogy nem keltek feltűnést. A szellemi erőmet rég visszafogtam, úgyhogy az nem árulhatott el senki előtt, de a viselkedésem, ha nem vigyázok, könnyedén lebuktathat. Hosszú, kék hajam kissé rendezetlenül lógott. Egy hosszú, laza, fehér ruhát viseltem. Azt hiszem nem a legszokványosabb viselet ebben a világban. De reméltem, hogy nem futok össze senkivel. Nem volt szerencsém. Ahogy mentem az utcán, ugyanis végig éreztem, hogy valaki követ. És ez a valaki nem ember. Egyértelműen démoni energiái voltak. Ez biztos. Szerettem volna valahogy előcsalogatni a rejtekéből, hogy láthassam, kivel van dolgom, de lelepleződni viszont nem szerettem volna. Valami olyan tervet kellett kieszelnem, amivel nem derül ki, hogy nem vagyok halandó. De hogyan csináljam? Ám ekkor a sors aranytálcán kínálta a lehetőséget. Ugyanis hirtelen a semmiből egy macska jelent meg. Agyamban hirtelen már meg is fogalmazódott a tervem. Rémült arccal a macska után vetettem magam, akár egy bárgyú kisiskoláslány:

- Neko, kérlek, állj meg!- kiáltottam amennyire csak tudtam ijedten. Neko, azaz macska? Ennél fantáziadúsabb nevet nem ment volna kitalálni? Bosszankodtam magamban rendesen. De hát gyorsan kellett döntenem és nem jutott eszembe egyetlen normális macskanév se. Úgyhogy marad a Neko. Most már úgyis mindegy. Csak egy a lényeg, hogy továbbra is hihető maradjon a szerepem. Tudtam, hogy vagyok olyan gyors, hogy ha akarom, simán elkapom azt a macskát, de az nem illett volna a képbe. Egy egyszerű halandó nem képes olyan pitiáner dologra sem, mint például egy macska megfogása. Tehát a macska után vetettem magam, majd egy kisebbfajta sikítás keretében elvágódtam a földön. Szántszándékkal természetesen. A halandók esetlenek, ezt mindenki tudja. Mindenesetre miközben látszólag a sajgó pontjaimat fájlaltam, a macska felszaladt az egyik közeli fára és ott is maradt. Én úgy tettem, mintha fájna fölállnom és odasántikáltam a fához.- Neko, kérlek, gyere le!- mondtam sírós hangon. Meg kell mondanom, kifejezetten el voltam ragadtatva a színészi tehetségemtől! Hiszen egyáltalán nem ilyen voltam igazából. De ez meg se látszott. Tehát odamentem a fához és igyekeztem nagyon könyörgően nézni a macskára. Mikor láttam, hogy nem mozdul, csak néz le rám, ami egyébként tök várható volt, nyílván azt se tudta, hogy mi a fenét akarok tőle, sírva fakadtam. Legalábbis látszólag. Próbáltam úgy tenni, mintha fel akarnék ugrani a fára, csak túl béna lennék ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön.- Neko, miért csinálod ezt velem állandóan?- sírtam, majd ekkor értem el a tervem legkockázatosabb részéhez. Ezt nagyon okosan kell csinálnom, ha nem akarom elbaltázni a lehetőséget, de lebukni sem. Tudtam, hogy a követőm a másik fán van, ami közvetlenül mellettem van.- Jól van Neko, akkor is lehozlak!- kiáltottam oda a macskának továbbra is sírós hangon, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal könnyedén felugrottam arra a fára, ahol feltételezhetően az az illető lehetett. Reméltem, hogy beválik a tervem. És nem kellett csalódnom. Alighogy felugrottam arra a fára, hirtelen tompa puffanást hallottam. Úgy tettem, mintha megijednék és ledőltem az ágról, amire az imént pattantam fel. Egy sikítást is megejtettem, hogy hihetőbb legyen, hogy csak leestem. Nyöszörögve tápászkodtam fel, és hunyorgatva a fejemet dörzsöltem, mintha fájna. Hallottam, ahogy a követőm felállt a földről és menni készül, de így hunyorogva nem tudtam kivenni, hogy ki is az.- Hé, kérlek, ne menj el!- kiáltottam neki, mielőtt még felszívódhatott volna és a biztonság kedvéért még a kezét is megragadtam, hogy biztos ne szabadulhasson olyan könnyen. Nem láttam az arcát ugyan, de éreztem, hogy zavarban van, amiért lelepleződött előttem. Néhány másodpercig nem történt semmi, én csak merőn néztem az idegen kezét, amin furcsa mód, kötés volt.

- Mit akarsz?- kérdezte. Érezhetően rideg hangon akart beszélni, ám egyből rájöttem, hogy zavarban van, mivel a hangja egy kicsit akadozott. De micsoda hangja volt! Nem ez totál hülyeség! Olyan volt a hangja, amilyen. Semmi különös nem volt benne. Nehogy már a hangja alapján ítéljek meg valakit! Lehet, hogy egyébként meg ronda, mint a bűn, hiszen nem is láttam még az arcát!

- Segíts lehozni a cicámat légy szíves!- mondtam remegő hangon, könnyes szemmel és óvatosan felemeltem a szemem, hogy a szemébe nézhessek. És ekkor megállt bennem az ütő. Az alak, akinek a lábai előtt ültem ugyanis nem volt teljesen ismeretlen a számomra. Bár még sosem találkoztam vele személyesen, egyből felismertem. Ugyanaz a karmazsinvörös szempár, mint amit a képen is láttam. És a kötés is ott van a homlokán. Ezt az arcot nem téveszteném soha össze senkiével. Kétségtelen ez az apám gyilkosa, Hiei. De nem hagyhattam abba a színjátékot. Könyörgőn néztem a szemébe, miközben belül csakúgy forrongott bennem a bosszúvágy.- Kérlek!- suttogtam ismét. Ő csak felsóhajtott, láthatóan erősen gondolkozott azon, hogy mit kéne tennie.

- Miért kéne segítenem neked?- kérdezte végül lassan.

- Hát, csak, mert olyan szépen kérem!- és félénken elmosolyodtam. Hogy én micsoda egy álszent, kétszínű dög vagyok! Soha nem beszélnék így valójában. Ez nem az én stílusom. De már nem hagyhattam abba a színészkedést, főleg arra való tekintettel, hogy kivel is álltam szemben. Még nem volt itt az ideje a lelepleződésnek. Ő unottan felsóhajtott, mint akinek nehezére esik megtenni, amit kérek. Csalódottságot tettetve elengedtem a kezét, és a földre kaptam a pillantásom. Hallottam, ahogy ellendül a földtől. Tehát elmegy. Nem is vártam tőle mást. Nem mintha sokat számítana az a göthös macska. Ám ekkor ismét meghallottam a köpenye suhogását. Éreztem, hogy megint ott áll mellettem. Továbbra is csak a földet néztem magam előtt.

- Most akkor kell ez a nyomorult macska, vagy nem?- kérdezte ingerülten. Értetlenül emeltem fel a fejem. Ő állt előttem, ugyanúgy, mint az előbb, ám a kezében tartotta a macskát, ha elég esetlenül is. Biztosan lehozta a fáról. Nekem. Micsoda hős Hogy oda ne rohanjak! De tovább színészkedtem:

- Köszönöm!- suttogtam elhaló hangon és kinyújtottam érte a kezem. Ő szabályosan beleejtette azt a szerencsétlen állatot, én, pedig szorosan magamhoz öleltem, mintha tényleg a kedvenc kiscicám lett volna. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy nem karmol belém, hiszen egy vadidegen voltam a számára. De annyira meg lehetett ijedve a szerencsétlen, hogy még tiltakozni is elfelejtett. Ahogy így közelebbről megnéztem, valószínűleg kóbor macska lehetett, mivel eléggé ápolatlan volt, még a bolhákat is láttam, ahogy futkároznak a szőrében. Még szerencse, hogy a bolhák nem szeretnek démonokon élősködni, különben ki tudja, miféle parazitákat szedhetnék össze ettől a dögtől. De úgy tűnt, Hieinek nem tűnt föl még ebből se a csalás.

- Azért esetleg felállhattál volna, mikor odaadom.- jegyezte meg fanyalogva. Jaj, bocsáss meg, te jótét lélek, hogy a cipődet nem csókoltam meg amiért lehoztál egy rühes macskát egy nyavalyás fáról! De csak játszottam tovább az általam kitalált szerepem:

- Tudod, nagyon szívesen felállnék, de sajnos azt hiszem kibicsaklott a bokám, mikor leestem a fáról.- feleltem csendesen, némi sajnálkozással a hangomban. Legalábbis reméltem, hogy az hallatszik ki belőle. Erre ő fásultan felsóhajtott és indulni készült. Ám néhány méter után hirtelen visszafordult és felrántott a földről. Ennek az lett a vége, hogy ott álltam szorosan vele szemben és ő meg a derekamat fogta át. Totál elvörösödtem, ő nem különben. Az arcomra kiülő zavartság ezúttal tényleg nem színjáték volt, valóban zavarba hozott a helyzet. Gyorsan hátrébb akartam lépni tőle, de eszembe jutott, hogy az előbb azt mondtam, hogy kibicsaklott a bokám. Egy ilyen sérüléssel, pedig nem lehet csakúgy ugrándozni. Ezért tettem egy suta lépést hátra és kénytelen voltam úgy tenni, mintha megroggyanna a lábam. Ő persze rögtön utánam nyúlt és sikerült is elkapnia, mielőtt elestem volna. Ebből viszont megint az lett, hogy a karjai közt kötöttem ki.- Ne haragudj, olyan ügyetlen vagyok!- suttogtam. Ő csak felvonta a szemöldökét és nem szólt semmit. Óvatosan elengedett. Egy ideig csak álltunk ott és néztük egymást. Elég érdekes látvány lehettem ebben a ruhában és rühes macskával a kezemben. Láttam, hogy lényegesen magasabb vagyok a srácnál. Érdekes. De ez végül is lényegtelen.- Hát, köszi, akkor én most megyek.- mondtam bátortalanul.- Tudod megígértem anyukámnak, hogy korán otthon leszek és láthatod, hogy milyen késő van!- ha jól tudom, valami hasonló kifogást szoktak néha az iskolás halandók, főleg a jó kislányok alkalmazni. Legalábbis remélem, hogy így van és hihető, amit mondok. És úgy tűnt, hogy ügyesen hazudtam, vagy nem ismerte elég jól a halandókat, ki tudja. Bár eléggé érdekesen nézett a ruhámra, az tény. Na igen, nem volt épp a halandókra jellemző, ezért jobbnak láttam, ha valami légből kapott történettel altatom el a gyanakvását.- Érdekesnek gondolod a ruhám? Hát igen, jelmezbálból jövök épp, tudod.- mosolyogtam rá ártatlanul.- Tündérnek öltöztem.- tettem még hozzá. Jobbat nem tudtam hirtelen kitalálni ehhez a ruhához. Eléggé erőltetetten lehet mondjuk ezt is ráhúzni, de mindegy most már. Hiei csak biccentett, hogy érti.- Akkor én megyek is.- mondtam feszengve és már indultam is volna, mikor még utánam szólt:

- Mi a neved?- hangzott fel a kérdése. Visszafordultam és ránéztem. Vajon hazudjak ebben is, vagy ne? Végül is nem gondolkoztam tovább, úgy döntöttem, hogy úgyse számít és a valódi nevemet mondtam neki:

- Miharu.- válaszoltam. Bólintott és azzal eltűnt a szemem elől. Illetve ő valószínűleg így tervezte. De nem így történt. Hiába volt ugyanis elképesztően gyors, nálam a sebesség nem jelentett akadályt. Gond nélkül tudtam követni a szememmel. Láttam, hogy felugrott arra a fára, ahonnan az előbb a macskát hozta le. Tehát még mindig figyel. Vagyis továbbra is színészkednem kell. Remek. Tehát tovább szorongattam azt a nyüves dögöt és elindultam az utcán. Azon gondolkoztam, hogy hogyan rázhatnám le. Hiszen nekem nincs sehova hazamennem. Végül rájöttem a megoldásra. Mentem az úton egy ideig, majd beléptem egy lépcsőházba. Itt nem láthatta, hogy hova mentem. Megvártam, amíg már nem éreztem az energiáit, ami volt egy jó háromnegyed óra, amit kénytelen voltam a macskával kettesben a lépcsőházban tölteni. Ezután végre elhagyhattam a lépcsőházat. A macskát az utcán ledobtam a földre és hagytam, hagy fusson, amerre akar. Én pedig kerestem egy kényelmes, sötét sikátort, ahol megpihenhetek. Már megvolt a konkrét tervem arra, hogy hogyan tovább. A Hieinek játszott szerepem adott egy remek ötletet. Elhatároztam, hogy már holnap nekilátok a tervem megvalósításának. Egy nagyon kegyetlen tervet eszeltem ki, ami hatalmas fájdalmat fog okozni Hieinek, Urameshinek és a többieknek. Hamarosan végre beteljesedhet a bosszúm, csak azon múlik, elég kitartó és céltudatos vagyok-e. Ne aggódj apa, nem hagyom, hogy értelmetlenül halj meg! Nemsokára meglátod, hogy méltó utódod vagyok! Ezekkel a megnyugtató gondolatokkal aludtam el…

Miharu

Másnap Yusuke és Kuwabara kialvatlanul, fásultan lépkedett az iskola felé. Nem mintha egyébként, normál esetben nagy kedvvel mentek volna, de ma különösen a hátuk közepére kívánták az egész oktatási rendszert. Rettenetesen fáradtak voltak, mivel a tegnapi napjuk azzal telt, hogy az akták és annak elrablója után kutattak, nem sok sikerrel. Ez késő estig tartok. Nagyon unták és el is fáradtak rendesen. Aztán végül Botannal küldött üzenetet Koenma, hogy megtalálták egy elhagyatott sikátorban az akták nagy részét, de az elkövető nem volt ott. Ráadásul állítólag az aktákban lévő lapok is összekeveredtek, meg néhány el is veszett. Ez rengeteg plusz munkát és nagy veszteséget jelentett a szellemvilág számára, nem csoda, hogy Koenma igencsak dühös volt az elkövetőre, legalábbis Botan szerint. De ez Yusukéékat nem igazán hatotta meg. Borzalmasan fáradtak voltak másnap reggel, hiszen hajnalba nyúlóan kutattak az elkövető és az elveszett lapok után, hiába. Ennek ellenére Keyko ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy másnap iskolába menjenek. El lehet képzelni, mekkora volt a srácok lelkesedése ez iránt. Bárhol máshol szívesebben lettek volna, mint ott, a suliban. Unottan bementek az osztályterembe és leültek a helyükre. Még beszélgetni sem volt kedvük. Hamarosan meg is szólalt a tanítás kezdetét jelző csengő. Ám a mai nap egy kicsit máshogy zajlott, mint egy átlagos nap. Csöngő után néhány perccel ugyanis nem csak az órát tartó Ivamoto tanár úr lépett be a terembe, hanem az igazgató, Takenaka és a nyomukban egy felettébb csinos lány. Ahogy besétált a tanári asztalhoz, minden fiú érdeklődve nézett utána, a lányok pedig irigykedve mérték végig. Minden kíváncsi volt rá, hogy ki lehet ez a titokzatos idegen, aki olyan egyenruhát visel, mint az összes többi lány az osztályban.

- Gyerekek!- kezdte Takenaka.- Ő itt Fujiwara Miharu.- mutatott a lányra, aki mosolyogva biccentett.- Ezentúl az osztályotokba fog járni. Fogadjátok szeretettel!- a következő szavakat már a lányhoz intézte.- Miharu, remélem, jól fogod magad érezni itt nálunk. Most pedig menj, kérlek, keress magadnak egy helyet!- a lány ismét mosolyogva bólintott és elindult a padsorok között. Mindenki ámulva nézte. Hosszú kék haja remekül mutatott az egyenruhához, ami nagyon jól passzolt közepesen magas, szikár alakjára. Egyenesen az ablak melletti utolsó előtti padhoz lépett, ahol Yusuke ült.- Ideülhetek?- kérdezte egy angyali mosoly kíséretében.

- Persze, csak nyugodtan!- mondta Urameshi és előzékenyen elvette a táskáját a másik helyről. Keyko kicsit sértődötten nézett kuwabara pedig csak annyit tátogott oda a fiúnak:

- Mázlista.- Yusuke csak elvigyorodott és felemelte a hüvelykujját.

A tervem része volt, hogy abba az iskolába menjek, ahol Urameshi is tanult. Kitaláltam egy családnevet magamnak és egy mesét arról, hogy honnan és miért jöttem. Egyből Urameshi mellé ültem le, aki nagyon készségesen fogadott. A szünetekben, pedig a mesével szórakoztattam az újdonsült osztálytársaimat, amit kitaláltam magamról és a családomról. Eszerint Osakából jöttünk, mivel apám itt kapott munkát, de még nincs elrendezve minden, úgyhogy én előrejöttem, hogy minél hamarabb elkezdhessek itt iskolába járni, ők, pedig majd néhány hónap múlva követnek, csak még el kell intézniük egy- két hivatalos ügyet a régi városunkban. Mindenki szájtátva hallgatta a történetemet a szünetekben. Mekkora barmok! Egyedül az a Keyko nevű lány méregetett barátságtalanul. Nyílván nem tetszett neki, hogy a barátja mellé ültem. Na de kit zavar. Persze, ha tehettem Urameshivel és Kuwabarával lógtam, hogy minél többet megtudjak róluk Ez is része volt a tervemnek. Nagyon előzékenyen viselkedtek velem, de nem hinném, hogy ilyen lenne az alaptermészetük, egyszerűen csak bejöhetett nekik a külsőm, meg az általam játszott jó kislány szerep feltételezhetően ezt váltotta ki belőlük. Viszont rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem is olyan vészesek, mint azt gondoltam. Csak olyan, hogy is mondjam, emberiek. De mégis viccesek. Még életemben nem nevettem ennyit, mint az alatt az egy nap alatt, de persze tény, hogy rá is játszottam rendesen. A legtöbb poénon amúgy valószínűleg nem nevettem volna. Sőt, egyiken se. Nem igazán nevetek alapjáraton. Sőt, még csak nem is mosolygok. Végtére is valami jégdémon féleség vagyok, azok, pedig akárcsak az általuk uralt elem, hűvösek. Én is az vagyok. De mindemellett jó színész is. Suli után a srácok hívtak, hogy lógjak velük, én, pedig igen mondtam. Ekkor láttam, hogy Kuwabara Urameshihez hajol, és valamit a fülébe suttog. Mivel démon voltam, kitűnő hallásomnak köszönhetően azt is hallottam, hogy mit:

- Urameshi, hallod, biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? Nem kéne inkább azt a démont keresnünk, mint hogy vele lógunk? Nem azért, aranyos meg minden, de Koenma nem biztos, hogy örülni fog.

- Ugyan kit érdekel Koenma?- intette le Urameshi.- Az a démon várhat, de egy ilyen kedves hölgyet nem hagyhatunk magára.- és közben felém nézett és rám mosolygott. Én a legangyalibb mosolyomat villantottam meg viszonzásképp. Ebben maradtak és elindultunk az utcán. Hamarosan egy rózsaszínes hajú fiú jött velünk szembe, akiben Kuramát véltem felismerni.

- Á, hello Ku… Shuitchi!- integetett neki Yusuke.- Ő itt az új osztálytársunk, Miharu. Haru, ő itt az egyik haverunk, öhm… Shuitchi.- mutatott be minket egymásnak.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek.- mosolygott rám Kurama.

- Én is.- viszonoztam a mosolyt.

- Mondd, nincs kedved együtt lógni velünk?- kérdezte a fekete hajú fiú.

- Hát… öhm… végül is… miért ne?- válaszolta kissé akadozva Kurama.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük! Irány a park!- kiáltotta a szellemdetektív. Azzal elindultunk. A parkban leültünk egy padra és beszélgetni kezdtünk. Nagyon jól elvoltunk, egy csomót hülyültünk. Bár nem szívesen vallottam volna be, de szinte élveztem a társaságukat. Az órák gyorsan repültek, gyakorlatilag észre se vettem és már lassan sötétedni kezdett.

- Hát, az hiszem, lassan ideje hazaindulni.- jegyezte meg Kurama.

- Igaz, nekem is haza kéne már mennem, mert a nővérem megint jelenetet fog rendezni, hogy hol csatangolok állandóan ilyen későig.- helyeselt a szemét forgatva Kuwabara.

- Nos, hát úgy tűnik, hogy kénytelenek leszünk tényleg haza menni.- sóhajtotta csalódottan Urameshi.- Pedig jó lett volna maradni még egy darabig. De hát ez van. Mondd Miharu, nem szeretnéd, hogy valamelyikünk hazakísérjen?- ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen a saját és társai segítségét is.

- Ja, tényleg, elég késő van, nem lenne tanácsos ilyen késői órán egyedül mászkálnod.- tette hozza Kuwabara.

- Tényleg, nem azt mondtad, hogy egyedül laksz?- kérdezte Yusuke. Mikor bólintottam folytatta a faggatózást.- És nem félsz éjszakánként abban a nagy lakásban egyedül?

- Hát, most, hogy így mondod, néha ijesztő egy kicsit, főleg ha felébredek az éjszaka közepén és látom ugye, hogy teljesen egyedül vagyok. Olyankor csak nagyon nehezen bírok visszaaludni, mert állandóan attól félek, hogy valaki belopódzik a lakásba, és rám támad.- ostoba, kislányos hangon felnevettem.- Butaság nem igaz?

- Nem, ez egyáltalán nem butaság.- rázta meg a fejét Kurama.- Teljesen normális, hogy félsz egyedül egy lakásban éjszakánként. Bárki félne, főleg a te korodban.

- Hé, srácok, támadt egy remek ötletem!- kiáltott fel hirtelen Urameshi vigyorogva.

- Ajjaj, ha Urameshinek remek ötlete támad, akkor jobb fedezékbe vonulni, mert abból tuti katasztrófa lesz.- jegyezte meg Kuwabara fásultan, amit Yusuke egy kupán vágással díjazott.

- Ki kérdezte a véleményed?- morogta, aztán ismét elmosolyodott, ahogy rám emelte a tekintetét.- Mondd csak Haru, a szüleid ugye még sokára jönnek Tokyoba?

- Igen, még jó néhány hónapig eltarthat, míg mindent elrendeznek a régi lakhelyünkön.- bólintottam, a mesémnek megfelelő információt közölve.

- Ez esetben miért ne költözhetnél addig Genkaihoz? Persze, csak ha te is akarod.- jelentette ki ártatlan arccal Urameshi.

- Micsoda?- kapta fel a fejét Kuwabara.- Urameshi, te meg vagy húzatva?! Genkaihoz akarod vinni? És mi van, ha rájön, hogy…- ám ekkor észbe kapott és elhallgatott.

- Ugyan, miért ne mehetne oda?- vágott vissza Yusuke.- Ott legalább lenne társasága! És egyáltalán nem szükségszerű, hogy rájöjjön! Genkai majd tudja, hogy hogyan kezelje a helyzetet. Te mit gondolsz Kurama?- mindketten támogatást remélve pillantottak a srácra, aki szemlátomást kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát, amiért rá hárult a döntőbíró szerepe, de nagyon megfontoltan válaszolt ennek ellenére is:

- Nos, ami azt illeti, szerintem nem olyan rossz ötlet Genkaihoz vinni őt. Legalább Yukinának is lenne társasága. Biztosan jól kijönnének, hiszen hasonló a személyiségük. És Genkai szerintem is tudná, hogy hogyan kezelje a helyzetet.

- Ugye megmondtam!- és Urameshi diadalmasan nézett a kissé csalódott ábrázatú Kuwabarára. És akkor mindnyájan rám szegezték kérdő pillantásukat. Én, pedig csak annyit kérdeztem ártatlan arccal:

- Ki az a Genkai?- persze nagyon jól tudtam, hogy ki az, hiszen olvastam róla Yusuke életrajzában, de nem akartam elárulni magam.

- Hát, ő… izé… ő a mi…. a mi…- Urameshi segélykérően pillantott Kuramára.

- Ő egy kedves idős hölgy, aki a hegyekben él, néhány kilométerre Tokyiótól. Kicsit olyan, mintha a fogadott nagymamánk lenne.- magyarázta az.

- Értem.- bólintottam.

- És mit válaszolsz? Átköltözöl hozzá, míg nem jönnek meg a szüleid?- kérdezte Yusuke.

- Nos, hát, nem is tudom… Igazán nem szeretnék senkit zavarni és útban lenni.- úgy döntöttem egy kicsit még kéretem magam, bár az igazság az volt, hogy Urameshi tálcán kínálta nekem a tökéletes lehetőséget a bosszúm kivitelezéséhez. Nagyon megkönnyítette a dolgom ezzel. Természetesen hülye lettem volna visszautasítani egy ilyen lehetőséget.

- Ugyan, dehogy lennél útban! Hiszen Yukina és Genkai egyedül laknak azon a hatalmas birtokon! Hidd el, szívesen látnék majd, hely meg van bőven!- győzködött Urameshi.

- Hát, akkor oké. De csak ha tényleg nem zavarok!- egyeztem bele végül.

- Akkor mikor költözöl át?- érdeklődött fülig érő szájjal Yusuke.

- Nos, ma már nagyon késő van, nem szeretnék alkalmatlankodni, de holnap délután, ha nektek és nekik is megfelel, áthordanám a cuccaimat.- feleltem.

- Rendben, akkor holnap délután segítünk neked vinni a csomagjaidat és kikísérünk Genkaihoz, hogy ne érezd magad egyedül.- mondta a fekete hajú fiú. Hálásan rámosolyogtam válaszul.

- Oké. De én most megyek, mert már teljesen besötétedett és jobb, ha nem maradok ilyen későig az utcán.- szóltam és már indultam is.

- Biztos nem akarod, hogy valaki hazakísérjen?- hallottam még Urameshi kérdését.

- Felesleges, hazatalálok. Miattam igazán ne fáradjatok! Na sziasztok!- intettem még egyet hátra és gyorsan elszeleltem, nehogy valamelyikük utánam eredjen. Nem akartam, hogy kövessenek, hiszen én nem olyan lakásban laktam, ahol ők gondolták. Sőt, teljesen változatos helyeken aludtam. Nem akartam mindig ugyanott tölteni az éjszakát, mert azzal azt kockáztattam volna, hogy valaki rám talál. Csak baktattam az utcán és azt hittem, hogy mára már mindent letudtam, ám tévedtem. Ugyanis hamarosan mozgásra lettem figyelmes. Valaki követett. Már megint. És ez a személy ugyanaz volt, mint tegnap este. Úgy döntöttem, nem teszek semmit az előcsalogatására, ha akar, majd megmutatkozik. Bár kissé nyugtalanított, hogy miért is követhet vajon, meg hogy így mikor tudok lepihenni végre valahol. Le kéne rázni valahogy. De hogy? Jobb ötletem nem lévén egy közeli parkba mentem, ott leültem egy padra és néztem a csillagos eget. Hosszú ideig semmi nem történt. A park lassan kiüresedett, minden ember hazament, csak én üldögéltem ott egyedül. És akkor erőteljesebben hallottam a neszezést a hátam mögött. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ezt már egy halandó is hallaná, és némi ijedt meglepetést sugárzó arckifejezést erőltettem az arcomra, mikor odakaptam a fejem. Hiei állt előttem. Ahogy sejtettem. Már megint ő követett. De mit akar? Természetesen nem hagytam, hogy látszódjon rajtam, hogy valójában mit gondolok. Az ostoba iskolás kislányok naivságával, mosolyogva intéztem hozzá a kérdésem:

- Jaj, szia, te vagy az? Mit keresel itt?- ő csak rám nézett és láttam, hogy tetőtől-talpig végigmér. Hogy én hogy utálom, ha valaki így méreget! De nem mutathattam ki, csak kislányos zavart kifejező, enyhe pírt erőszakoltam az arcomra, ami némi bárgyú értetlenséget is kifejezett.- Ne haragudj, mit szeretnél?- kérdeztem zavartan. Úgy beszéltem, mint valami ostoba kisiskolás.

- Semmit.- válaszolta ridegen.

- Szeretnél esetleg… beszélgetni?- én komolyan mondom, menten hányingert kapok saját magamtól! Hiába, nem is olyan könnyű állandóan szerepet játszani! Főleg ha hosszú órákon keresztül kell ezt tenni, és az embernek vigyáznia kell, hogy egy pillanatra se villantsa fel a valódi énjét, mert akkor lőttek az egésznek.

- Beszélgetni?- vonta fel a szemöldökét.- Veled?- a hangjában volt valami megvetés. Mintha lenézne. Végül is ezt meg lehet érteni. Én is lenézném magam. Egy ostoba kis csitrinek tűnök és semmi többnek. Ennek ellenére úgy tettem, mintha észre sem venném a tekintetéből áradó elutasítást, ami persze kitudja mennyire volt valós vagy megjátszott.

- Nem ülsz le?- kérdeztem, és arrébb csúsztam a padon, helyet szorítva neki. Ő szemlátomást hezitált, hogy mit is kéne tennie.- Na, kérlek!- néztem rá ártatlanul, kérlelő tekintettel. Végül vonakodva, de közelebb jött és leült. Nem szólt semmit. Ekkor hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. Én tegnap megmondtam neki a nevem, de ő nekem nem, vagyis elvileg nem kéne tudnom. Kaptam is az alkalmon, hogy a számat téphetem.- Ne haragudj, de mi is a neved?- kérdeztem a legangyalibb mosolyom megvillantása közepette.- Tudod tegnap olyan ideges voltam a cicusom miatt, meg el is voltam fáradva, hogy elfelejtettem megkérdezni. Bocsánat.- csak nézett rám, de mivel valószínűleg látta, hogy ragaszkodom a válaszhoz, megadóan felsóhajtott:  
- Hiei.- válaszolta, láthatóan kelletlenül.

- Hát, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Hiei.- mosolyogtam rá. Ő csak felmordult. Nem valami barátságos alak, de hát valójában én sem vagyok az, tehát ezt nem vethetem a szemére. Ő legalább nem játszik szerepeket. Ennek ellenére szívesen láttam volna a vérét a kezemen. Amit tett, az egyszerűen megbocsáthatatlan. Hosszú percekig csak ültünk ott egymás mellett szótlanul, majd váratlanul felállt és távozni készült.- Már mész is?- kérdeztem csalódottsággal a hangomban.

- Minek maradnék?- kérdezett vissza ridegen.

- Hát, csak mert… én szeretem a társaságod.- és halványan elmosolyodtam. Ez nem volt valami meggyőző. Meg különben is, mit szerethetnék benne. Meg se szólal. Láthatóan ő is kételkedett. Felvonta a szemöldökét:

- Szereted?- úgy tűnt szórakoztatja valamiért ez a megállapításom. Hát igen, szerintem is elég bugyuta. De végül is miért ne? Biztos van akinek ez a hallgatag stílus jön be.

- Igen.- bólintottam határozottan.- Szeretem. És szeretnélek jobban megismerni. De ha nem beszélgetünk, akkor az nem fog menni.

- Hát ne akarj. Hidd el, addig jó neked, amíg nem ismersz.- azzal megfordult és elindult. Néhány lépés megtétele után eltűnt a szemem elől. Illetve láttam, ahogy felugrott egy fára és távozott. Ezúttal tényleg elment. Furcsa mód azt vettem észre, hogy valóban csalódottságot érzek, amiért csakúgy elment és meg sem próbált követni. De hát miért? Hiszen pont, hogy le akartam rázni! Hülyeség! Minden így van a legjobban. Felálltam a padról és kerestem egy kényelmes kis sikátort, ahol az éjszakát tölthettem. Holnap kora reggel el kell mennem, bevásárolni. Vennem kell pár táskát meg néhány rongyot, hogy hihető legyen a mesém. Nem bukhatok le. Most már nem. Hiszen holnap kezdődik csak igazán a bosszúm előkészítő-szakasza…

Másnap, ahogy azt előzetesen megbeszéltük, tanítás után Urameshiék segítettek elvinni a cuccaimat Genkaihoz. A táskákat, amiket aznap reggel vettem és tömtem meg mindenféle ruhával, amiket a boltból kijövő vásárlók szatyrából emeltem el, mikor nem figyeltek oda, hiszen pénzem ugye nem volt, a vonatállomásra vittük ki. Közel másfél órányi zötykölődés után ékeztünk meg Genkai birtokára. Yusuke mestere és Yukina, a hótündér igazán szívéjesen fogadott. Sajnos. Sokkal jobb lett volna, ha utálattal viseltetnek irántam. Akkor legalább úgy érezném, hogy megérdemlik a halált, mikor majd feláldozom őket. Persze ez egy magamfajta démonnak végül is mindegy. A napok egyre csak teltek. Segítettem a birtokon a ház körüli teendőkben, hétvégéken, pedig Urameshiék is meglátogattak minket. Ottlétem alatt találkoztam Kuwabara nővérével és még Keyko szívét is sikerült meglágyítanom. Nekem. Na ezt se gondoltam volna. Hogy engem bárki is, akárcsak egy pillanatig is kedvesnek fog gondolni. Sőt, egy nap még Hiei is befutott. Valószínűleg a húgát jött meglátogatni és láthatóan igencsak megdöbbent, hogy mit kereshetek ott. Persze a kislányok naiv, kitörő örömével üdvözöltem. Aznap érdekes módon szinte végig velem volt és egyszer sem akart otthagyni. Én meg megállás nélkül fecsegtem neki mindenről, a fákon nyíló virágoktól kezdve a szívélyes vendéglátásig. Ez hozzátartozott a szerepemhez. Ő jórészt hallgatott, mégis valahogy úgy éreztem, mintha élvezne a társaságom. Furcsa az élet. Néha komolyan olyan érzések törtek rám, hogy szerettem volna felfedni Hiei előtt az igazi valómat. Nem értem, honnan jött rám ez a hülyeség, hogy éppen az apám gyilkosa előtt leplezzem le magam. De ahogy teltek a napok, a gyűlölet és a bosszúvágy csillapodni tetszett bennem. Már nem tudtam olyan haraggal és vérszomjjal tekinteni rájuk, különösen Hieire, ahogyan azelőtt. Valami megváltozott bennem. Hosszú közös sétáink során, amiket Hieiel gyakorta megtettünk, egy alkalommal azonban történt valami, ami ráébresztett, hogy mennyire tarthatatlan is ez az állapot. Éppen az erdőben sétáltunk, már távol jártunk Genkai kunyhójától. Éppen arról locsogtam, a szokásos stílusomban, hogy milyen szép is az erdő ebben az évszakban, persze mindig az, de most különösen, mikor minden virágba borul és ahogy így rásüt a Nap és megcsillan rajta a fény, az mennyire magával ragadó látvány. Szerintem Hieit nem igazán érdekelte az erdő kinézete különböző évszakokban, de azt vettem észre, hogy valahogy máshogy néz rám, mint szokott. Hirtelen a nagy fecsegésem közepette azt vettem észre, hogy megállt. Én is megtorpantam, mikor észrevettem és érdeklődve fordultam vissza felé:  
- Valami gond van?- kérdeztem halványan mosolyogva. Ekkor megszólat egy madár valahol egy közeli fán. Láttam, hogy a hang irányába pillant.

- Gyönyörű, nem?- kérdeztem csendesen. Visszafordította a tekintetét rám és közelebb jött. Egészen közel. Majdnem összeért a testünk.

- Igen, az.- válaszolta határozottan. Majd megfogta a kezemet és magához húzott.

- Öhm… izé… én a madárdalra gondoltam…- hebegtem zavartan, és egészen elvörösödtem.

- Én viszont nem.- felelte határozottan Hiei és kisimította a hajamat az arcomból, majd végighúzta a kezét az arcomon. Éreztem a félszt a mozdulataiban. Nagyon óvatosan és gyengéden simogatta meg az arcomat. Majd az állam alá csúsztatta a kezét és elkezdte közelíteni a száját az enyém felé. Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy mi is van. Én is szerettem volna, hogy megcsókoljon, de tudtam, hogy nem szabad hagynom. Megfogtam a kezét és egy határozott mozdulattal elfordítottam a fejem. Ezután kitéptem magam a karjaiból és hátra sem pillantva futásnak eredtem. Még annyit azért visszakiabáltam neki:

- Bocsáss meg!- csak ledermedten állt ott. Valószínűleg fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi van. Nem is várom el tőle, hogy értse. Csak futottam, ahogy a lábam bírta. Minél messzebb tőle. Végül egy sziklás helyre értem, ahol megálltam kilihegni magam. Nem engedhettem, hogy megtegye. Pedig most már tudom, amit eddig nem mertem bevallani magamnak sem. Szeretem. Igen, én, a nagy Miharu, a jeges szívű démon, életemben először szerelmes vagyok. A probléma mindössze annyi, hogy az apám gyilkosába. És ha ez még nem lenne elég, ez az illető valószínűleg soha nem viszonozná az érzéseimet, ha megtudná, hogy ki vagyok valójában. Mert akit ő ismer, az csak egy kitalált, nem létező személy. Ha tudná, hogy milyen vagyok valójában, biztosan megvetne és rám se nézne. Főleg most már, hogy végig hazudtam neki és megvezettem. Nem várhatok tőle mást, csak megvetést és gyűlöletet. Nekem se lenne szabad semmi mást éreznem iránta. Tudtam, hogy ez a helyzet tovább már tarthatatlan. Lépnem kell. Már régen meg kellett volna tennem. Be kellett volna teljesítenem a bosszúmat. Csakhogy ezek az idióta újfajta érzések elvették az eszem. De ebből elég! Lépnem kell és lépni is fogok! Még ma éjjel megkezdem a bosszúm következő szakaszát! És így is lett. Sötétedésig kószáltam az erdőben, hogy minél kevesebb időt kelljen eltöltenem Hiei társaságában. Végül vacsorára még visszaértem. A vacsoránál is tovább játszottam a szerepem és észre vettem, hogy Hiei kerüli a pillantásom. Nyílván nem esett jól neki, hogy csakúgy otthagytam. De mit számít már ez? Vacsora után segítettem mosogatni és megágyazni a fiúknak, majd mindenki aludni tért, köztük én is. Legalábbis látszólag. Ám alighogy mindenki álomra hajtotta a fejét, belekezdtem a bosszúm második szakaszába…..

Másnap reggel Yusuke és társai kissé kótyagosan másztak el a szobájukból. Kuwabara, Kurama és Yusuke épp a fogát mosta, amikor éktelen sikoltás rázta meg a környéket. A lányok szobájából jött a hang, hát a három jó barát az épp betoppanó Hieiel karöltve odasietett. Odabent Botan állt, arca pánikot tükrözött. Szemlátomást Shizoru és Genkai mester is az ő sikoltására ébredhetett fel, legalábbis az arcuk erről árulkodott.

- Mi az Botan, csak nem láttál egy pókot?- gúnyolódott Urameshi.

- Úristen!- hebegte a lány és a szája elé kapta a kezét. Látszólag eleresztette a füle mellett az előbbi csípős megjegyzést.

- Mi van már? Nyögd már ki végre!- Yusuke kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Hát nem látjátok?- kiabálta kissé ingerülten a révészlány.- Keyko, Yukina és Miharu eltűntek!- a többiek csak ekkor néztek körül tüzetesebben a szobában. És valóban, az előbb említett három személy ágya rendezetlenül, üresen állt.

- De hát hol lehetnek?- tűnődött Kuwabara. Ekkor Yusuke egy papírcetit pillantott meg Miharu bevetetlen ágyán. A másik oldalán írás volt.- Az meg mi, Urameshi?- kérdezte a barátja.

- Egy levél- válaszolta az.

-Oké, oké, azt látom, de milyen levél? Olvasd már fel!- sürgette Kuwabara.

- Ahogy akarod.- felelte a barátja és olvasni kezdett.- „Nálam vannak a barátaitok. Ha nem jöttök el mind a négyen, ma este 11-kor a régi vasútállomáshoz, mindnyájan borzalmas kínok között fognak meghalni. Ajánlom, hogy ott legyetek! Aláírás: Egy adósotok"

- Egy adósotok? Ez vajon mit jelenthet?- tűnődött Kuwabara.

- Ha engem kérdezel, semmi jót.- jött a válasz Urameshitől. Ekkor hirtelen megcsörrent Kurama mobilja.

- Elnézést!- mondta és hátrébb ment telefonálni. Néhány perc múlva elsötétült arccal jött vissza.

- Mi az, mi történt, Kurama?- kérdezte Yusuke, látva barátja arckifejezését.

- Az anyám eltűnt.- sóhajtotta az gondterhelten.- És az öcsém egy körülbelül ugyanilyen tartalmú levelet talált az ágyán, mint ez itt.

- Vagyis ugyanaz a valaki rabolta el őt is, mint aki a lányokat.- vonta le a következtetést Hiei.

- Valószínű.- bólintott Kurama.

- Akkor most mi tévők legyünk?- kérdezte Kuwabara némi hallgatás után.

- Nem egyértelmű, hígagyú? Egyszerűen odamegyünk és megöljük azt a mocskot.- morogta Hiei.

- Te totál hülye vagy?- kiabálta Kuwabara.- És ha csapda? Sőt, biztos, hogy csapda!

- Lehet, de nincs más választásunk.- szólalt meg Hiei helyett Yusuke.- Oda kell mennünk, bármi lesz is.

- De hát…- és a halandó fiú segélykérően Kuramára pillantott.

- Attól tartok, hogy Yusukénak és Hieinek igaza van.- felelte az a ki sem mondott kérdésre.- Nincs más választásunk, mint odamenni, ha viszont akarjuk még valaha látni a lányokat és az anyámat.

- Ez esetben azt javaslom, hogy az addig hátralévő időt töltsétek edzéssel.- szólt közbe Genkai.- Nem tudhatjátok, miféle ellenféllel fogtok szembetalálkozni. Fő az óvatosság!- senkinek nem volt kedve ellenkezni a mesterrel, tették, amit mondott. De egyiküknek se ment valami fényesen az edzés, hiszen teljesen máshol jártak a gondolataik. Végül elérkezett az este és ezzel megérett az idő az indulásra. A négyes kissé leverten, de mégis harcra készen indult meg a régi vasút állomás felé. Azt hitték, semmilyen meglepetés nem érheti őket, mindenre fel vannak készülve. De tévedtek. Mégpedig hatalmasat. De ezt ők akkor még nem tudták. Mikor az állomásra értek, az egész teljesen kihaltnak tetszett, mint rendesen. Minden neszre odafigyelve haladtak előre, de nem vettek észre semmi rendkívülit.

- Na, úgy tűnik szépen átvert minket ez a fickó! Fogadjunk, hogy nem is lesz itt senki!- morogta Kuwabara.

- Nem, az nem lehet. Lennie kell!- makacskodott Urameshi. Csak járkáltak ott vagy háromnegyed órán keresztül, de semmi nem történt.

- Hát, szerintem menjünk haza. Akárki is hívott ide, szépen átvágta a fejünket.- jegyezte meg Kuwabara. A kis társaság tagjai nem igazán akartak beletörődni a dologba, ám mégis úgy tetszett, hogy a vörös hajú fiúnak van igaza, így hát kénytelen kelletlen elindultak visszafele. Ám ekkor egy hang csendült fel a hátuk mögött:

- Nahát, máris mentek? Annyira se érdekel a szeretteitek sorsa, hogy várjatok miatta egy kicsit? Hát, ezt igazán nem gondoltam volna rólatok!- mindannyian azonnal hátrakapták a fejüket. Mivel azonban viszonylag nagy köd volt azon az éjszakán, nem igazán tudták kivenni az illető alakját.

- Ki vagy te és mit csináltál a barátainkkal? Nem hallod? Ne bujkálj alantas, gyáva módon a ködben, mutasd magad!- kiabálta Yusuke.

- Mi az, már meg sem ismertek? Ilyen hamar elfelejtettetek? Nos, nagyot csalódtam bennetek!- a hang rengeteg ridegséget hordozott magában. Szinte fagyasztani lehetett volna vele. Az alak lassú léptekkel közeledett, majd kivált a ködből. Egy fehéres színű ruhát viselő, hosszú, kék hajú, viszonylag magas, jegesen kék szemű lány állt a fiúk előtt.

- Haru!- ismert rá hirtelen Urmeshi.- Hogy kerülsz te ide? Nem elrabolt téged valami idióta?- és közeledni próbált a lányhoz, ám az csak meglendítette a karját és valami jeges energiaáramlat hátra sodorta a felé tartó fiút.

- Ne közelíts, vagy véged!- mordult rá a lány. Hangjában nyoma sem volt a megszokott vidámságnak. Hűvös volt és kimért, ráadásul a szeme mérhetetlen kegyetlenséget sugárzott.

- De hát mi ütött beléd Haru? Hiszen a barátaid vagyunk!- nézett rá elképedten Kuwabara, bár a többiek is hasonlóan döbbentenek tűntek.

- A barátaim?- ismételte megvetéssel a hangjában Miharu.- Nekem nincsenek barátaim, de ha lennének is, a legkevésbé sem ti lennétek azok. Mi soha nem lehetünk barátok, ezt jól jegyezd meg!

- Tudom már!- kiáltott fel Yusuke.- Az a mocsok elrabolt és átvette az elméd fölött az irányítást! Vajon a többiekkel is ezt tette és ők is itt vannak valahol?- gyanakodva körbe tekintett.- De ne félj Haru kiszabadítunk!

- Idióta!- mondta a kékhajú lány.- Te tényleg semmit nem értesz?

- Ugyan mit kéne ezen még érteni? Világos az egész!- felelte Urameshi helyett Kuwabara.- Valami nyomorult elrabolt titeket és átvette fölöttetek az irányítást. Tiszta sor. Mi pedig kiszabadítunk mindjárt.

- Ostobák!- fintorodott el megvetően Miharu.- Hát nem vagytok képesek felfogni? Nem uralkodik senki a tudatom fölött. Én raboltam el Keykot, Yukinát és Kurama anyját!

- De.. de hát miért.?- hebegte döbbenten Yusuke.- Nem az nem lehet! Biztosan hazudsz! Te soha nem lennél képes ilyesmire! Tudom!- rázta a fejét, és úgy beszélt, mintha csak magát akarná meggyőzni.

- Pedig képes vagyok rá, elhiheted. Sőt, ennél sokkal többre is.- jött a fagyos válasz.- Ti egyáltalán nem ismeretek engem. Jobb ha tőlem tudjátok meg, hogy amióta csak találkoztam veletek a halálotokat akarom.

- Tessék?- kapta fel a fejét Kurama is.

- Jól hallottad. Végig hazudtam nektek.


End file.
